Profile of Sailor Keiu
by Annaliesea
Summary: This a profile of my Sailor Moon character Sailor Keiu who is the Princess of the Planet Blue


**Name: Keiu**

**Meaning: In her language of her planet this means waterfall.**

**Birthday: March 19th**

**Astrological sign: Pisces the Fish**

**Gender: Female.**

**Favourite food: Any type of soup**

**Least favourite food: Mostly spicy food or sweets**

**Favourite animal: Water snake.**

**Favourite colour: Mixtures of blues, greys and greens.**

**Favourite gemstone: Blue diamond.**

**Weakness: She thinks a situation through instead of bouncing straight in and most of her attacks are defensive instead of defensive.**

**Hobbies: Her favourite hobby of course is swimming, she loves to do lengths in a pool instead of playing, she likes reading in long, hot baths and baking food for her friends. She loves archery and her attacks she uses when not a senshi involve arrows. She is a keen fighter also.**

**Personality: Kaiu isn't chatty, she is quiet. So it's difficult to work out how she feels, she is very emotional but doesn't let anyone know this incase they think they are weak. She is happy with her friends but is cold when she is with others. Her nature is kind though and she would never try and hurt someone. But she would do anything it takes to kill and destroy an enemy even put her life on the line and risk losing everything around her. She is protective and would hope someday to have someone to love her.**

**Hair: Loose and long. She used to have it to her waist as a child but when she became older she knew this was not a good style to fight in. She ties it back in a loose plait. Her hair is thin and wispy but this makes it toosled and makes her attractive. Her hair colour is a pale blonde and some boys joke that it's white. **

**Eyes: They are a emerald green.**

**Height: She is a tall girl for her age and is about 5'7**

**Weight: She has is skinny because of her hectic lifestyle but has a devoloped chest area. She is 130lb.**

**Other: She is very attractive and has a small petite face and plump lips, she is very attractive to most people even though she suffers from medium acne. She would love to get rid of this but nothing helps but she knows that when she is older she won't have it. She mostly wears quarter length jeans and a small black dress over that to me her top half look shapeless so it makes her legs look very thin. She likes black flipflops or matching attire. She doesn't wear make up as she never was very interested in it and knows it will give her more acne but she puts lip balm on her lips. She is pale in skin tone but mostly because she lives in a cold country. **

**Senshi:**

**Name: Sailor Keiu**

**Symbol: Pisces symbol.**

**Powers are of: Coldness and water.**

**Henshin: She flicks her Pisces ring in the air and catches it on her finger. When it gets on her, her body flashed from it with light and her jewellery appears and her hairs flies loose and her suit flashes on her, she points her toes as if to go in water and her boots appear. She poses like Sailor Moon but her arm that should be on her hip is just down. **

**Fuku: She has a blue sign on pisces on her forehead and crystal berets in her hair, her necklace is a silver chain. Her gloves are short with white bands. Her sleeves are translusent and her bow is tied tight and her dickey is electric blue. Her suit is only a shirt and leaves her bellybutton showing and a ribbon crisscrosses over it and her skirt is a short electric blue one with a very long white one and she has thigh high white books. On her back she has white angel wings tattooed on her and when she turns into a senshi they turn real and turn into real, small wings. In emergency she gets wings on her ankles. **

**To transform she gets out her brooch and she summons her power and it glows the pisces sign and turns into an aqua ring and she throws it in the air and she catches it on her finger and shouts: Mermaid Aqua Make Up!**

**Powers:**

**She makes an orb of water by her tiara and shouts Siren Sphere! and throws it to the enemy when it touches the enemy it explodes killing everything in site.**

**Tidal Wave Crash! This makes a huge wave of electric water and crashes over enemy.**

**Cold Freeze! This stops the enemy and freezes it so she can attack it.**

**Polluted Water Soul! She does this when she is angry and her powers are unstoppable.**

**Mermaid Release! This is her most powerful attack, she uses her Star Seed and this can defeat any enemy the only bad thing is that every time shes uses this it makes a crack, if it splits she will die.**

**Mission: To avenge her Princess and her senshi's death and to stop the enemy that she is faced with.**

**History: Keiu is the Princess of the Planet Blue of the Nebulon Solar System. She lived on her planet protecting her Princess, Aquia and defeating any enemy that threatens her world. She was happy with her planet and her subjects and the whole Universe was at peace. She was the leader of her senshi with the most experience so she mostly helped stop the fight. Over 7000 years ago when everyone believed there was no threat of war, in the middle of the night one of Keiu's Ladies in Waiting was possessed by the Knight of Darkness who was attacking many planets along the way. The Lady in Waiting slipped a tiny droplet of potion that kept her in sleep thousands of years. When the leader of the senshi was gone with the most power the other senshi met a swift demise. Ultimatly the Princess Aquia was killed and all her power was stolen. When Keiu awoke she found herself on a dead planet surrounded by cold rock that was once full of happiness and splendor. She was red with rage and instantly found the Knight of Darkness and made a crack in her star seed. **

**Knowing without water she would die soon so she found a nearest water planet, Earth. She found out the lifestyle and has lived there since, avenging the death of her happy world in Blue.**


End file.
